Two Bands Come Together
by XxsasusakuxX
Summary: Two bands come to a concert and they don't like each other until...


**Two Bands Come Together**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Sasuke and his band ( Shika, Neji, Naruto) are in a competition with an other band called The Blossoms that are girls. The boys band name is The Hotties and they are singing right now **Someone that your with** by **Nickelback**.

**I reside in 209, you're in 208 **

**You moved in last Friday night, **

**And I just couldn't wait**

**So I tried to call across the hall,**

**To ask you out someday**

**But a line up formed outside your door,**

**And I was way too late**

**Well I'd rather start off slow**

**This whole thing's like **

**Some sort of race**

**Instead of winning what I want**

**I'm sitting here in second place**

**Because somewhere **

**The one I wanna be with's**

**With somebody else**

**Oh god, I wanna be that **

**Someone that you're with**

**I wanna be that someone that you're with**

**And I can talk about it all day long**

'**til I run out of breath **

**But I still wanna be that **

**Someone that you're with **

**I've got to be that **

**Some one that you're with **

**And I'm pacing by the phone**

'**Cause I hate to be alone**

**And if you're out there with him**

**Somewhere and just about to kiss**

**God I wanna be that **

**Someone that you're with**

**Well I hear your favorite songs**

**You sing along with everyday**

**And I borrow things that **

**I don't need for conversation sake**

**Last night I heard your key,**

**It hit your lock at 4am **

**Instead of being out with me**

**You must be out with them**

**Well I'd rather start off slow**

**This whole thing's like**

**Some sort of race**

**Instead of winning what I what **

**I'm sitting here in second place**

**Because somewhere the one**

**I wanna be with's with somebody else **

**Oh god, I wanna be with**

**Someone that you're with**

**I wanna be that **

**Someone that you're with**

**And I can talk about is all day long **

'**til I run out of breath **

**But I still wanna be that **

**Someone that you're with **

**I've got to be that **

**Someone that you're with **

**And I'm pacing by the phone **

'**Cause I hate to be alone **

**And if you're out there with him**

**Somewhere and just about to kiss **

**God I wanna be that**

**Someone that you're with**

**Well somewhere the one**

**I wanna be with's **

**With somebody else **

**Oh god, I wanna be that **

**Someone that you're with **

**I wanna be that **

**Someone that you're with**

**And I can talk about it all day long**

'**til I run out of breath**

**But I still wanna be that **

**Someone that your with**

**I've got to that **

**Someone that you're with**

**And I'm pacing by the phone**

'**Cause I hate to be alone**

**And if you're out there with him**

**Somewhere and just about to kiss**

**God, I've got to be that **

**Someone that **

**I wanna be that someone that **

**I've got to be that **

**Someone that you're with  
**

Then the crowd started to cheer very loudly for the band.

"Next up The Blossoms" said the announcer

The Blossoms came up stage and the crowd cheered very loudly for them. Sakura and her band (Ino, Tenten, Hinata) were just about to sing **Complicated **by **Avril Lavigne**.

**Chill out what cha yelling for**

**Lay back its all been done before **

**And if you could only lets it be**

**You will see**

**I like you the way you are **

**When we're driving in your car**

**And you're talking to me one**

**On one but you become**

**Somebody else round everyone else**

**You're watching your back like**

**You can't relax you're trying to **

**Be cool you look like a fool**

**To me. Tell me**

**Why'd you have to go and make things so **

**Complicated see the way you're acting**

**Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**

**Life's like this you fall and you crawl and **

**You buat and you take what you get and **

**You turn it into honesty promise me I'm never**

**Gonna find ya fate it**

**No No No…**

**You come over unannounced dressed up**

**Like you're something else where you are**

**Aint where it's at you see you're**

**Making me laugh out when you **

**Strike your pose take off all**

**Your preppy clothes! You know**

**Your not fowling anyone when you become**

**Somebody else **

**Round everyone else**

**You're watching your back**

**Like you can't relax you're trying **

**To be cool you look a fool to me Tell me**

**Chill out what cha yellin for **

**Lay back its all been done before**

**And if you could only let it be**

**You will see**

**Somebody else round everyone else **

**You're watching your back like you can't **

**Relax you're trying to be cool your **

**Look like a fool to me Tell me!**

**X2 chorus**

The crowd was very loud cheering and the girls bowed and left the stage.

The announcer came up and said " The last two songs are the ones you vote for, from both bands. We are taking a break, be back at 2:00. It is 12:00 now so 2 hour break."

Then the announcer left. The girls are back stage with the boys and it seems they are fighting.

"Our band ids way better then yours" said Sakura

"No our band is way better then yours" said Sasuke

"Guys we have to see what song we are going to sing" said Tenten

"Yeah bun girl is right" said Neji

"What my name is not bun girl" said Tenten

"Then what is your name?" asked Neji

" I am Tenten drums, Sakura lead singer, Ino guitarist, and Hinata bass" said Tenten

"I am Neji guitarist, Sasuke lead singer, Shikamaru bass, and Naruto drums" said Neji

"Ok, Sakura!!" yelled Tenten

"What?!" yelled Sakura

"We have to see what song we are going to do" said Tenten

"You guys are a drag" said Shikamaru

"What did you say" yelled Ino

"Ino we have to sing next" said Sakura

"Then what song are we doing?" asked Ino

"How about **If Everyone Cared** by **Nickelback**?" asked Sakura

"Ok" the rest of the girls said

"Hey Sasuke what song are we going to sing?" asked Naruto

"How about** Animals** by **Nickelback**?" said Sasuke

"Ok" said the rest of the boys

"Blossoms come to the stage" said the announcer

"Hai" (yes) said the girls

Sakura was walking away when Sasuke grab her hand and whispered "I love the way you sing". Sakura then was called to the stage. She left blushing a very light pink. Sasuke saw Sakura blushing and smirked. The crowd started yelling. Once the girls were ready the crowd was quite.

"We are going sing **If Everyone Cared **by **Nickelback**" said Sakura

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine **

**But here we are we're here tonight**

**Singing Amen, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I'm alive**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**We'd see the day when nobody died **

**And I'm singing**

**Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, I'm alive**

**And in the air the fireflies **

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along**

**Singing Amen I'm alive**

**Singing Amen I'm alive**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied **

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride **

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realize how small we are**

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried **

**If everyone love and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

**We'd see the day **

**When nobody died **

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died **

**We'd see the day when nobody died**

You could see a little tear fall from Sakura's eye, but she just shook it off.

"Thank you and vote for us" said Sakura

"Next up The Hotties" said the announcer

"We are going to sing **Animals** by **Nickelback**" said Sasuke

**I, I'm driving black on black **

**Just got my license back**

**I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track **

**I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride**

**Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight **

**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out**

**I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run**

**Your mom don't know that you were missing **

**She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you I've been kissing**

**Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit **

**Ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Just acting like we're animals **

**No, no matter where we go **

'**Cause everybody knows **

**We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in **

**Get in, just get in**

**Check out the trouble we're in**

**You're beside me on the seat **

**Got your hand between my knees **

**And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze**

**It's hand to steer when you're breathing in my ear **

**But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears**

**By now, no doubt that we were heading south**

**I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth**

'**Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch **

**It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch**

**I'm screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit**

**Ain't nothing wrong with it **

**Just acting like we're animals**

**No, no matter where we go **

'**Cause everybody knows **

**We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in **

**Get in, just get in **

**Look at the trouble we're in**

**We were parked out by the tracks**

**We're sitting in the back**

**And we just started getting busy**

**When she whispered "what was that?"**

**The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are**

**And that was when she started screamin'**

"**That's my dad outside the car!"**

**Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition**

**Must have would upon the floor while**

**We were switching our positions**

**I guess they knew that she was missing **

**As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing **

**Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna a quit **

**Ain't nothing wrong with it **

**Just acting like we're animals **

**No, no matter where we go**

"**Cause everybody knows **

**We're just a couple animals**

**So come on baby, get in **

**We're just a couple of animals**

**Get in, just get in**

**Ain't nothing wrong with it**

**Check out the trouble we're in **

**Get in, just get in**

"Thank you now just vote for us" said Sasuke

"Ok crowd you heard them so vote now" said the announcer

(The crowd is voting)

"Ok we have the votes tallied" said the announcer " This was a close one 49 to 51 vote the winner is … The Blossoms!"

"Yeah we won" said Sakura

"In face Sasuke" Sakura said to him with her face really close to Sasuke's.

"Well, I will just give you a victory kiss" said Sasuke

Then he closed the gap in between them. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock, but soon closed and she put her hands around his neck with his hands around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they had to let go for air.

"Wow that was…" said Sakura

"Great" said Sasuke

"Yeah" said Sakura 

"I hope we get to see each other soon" said Sasuke

"Yeah I hope so" said Sakura

"Well love birds time to get going" said Neji

"Yeah we still need to pack up" said Tenten

"Fine" said Sakura

She just gave Sasuke a little peck and walked off with her friends to pack up. Sasuke just stood there looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?!"

"SASUKE!!" yelled Naruto

"What?!" yelled Sasuke back

"Do you like Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I do" said Sasuke

But the one thing Sasuke did not know was that Sakura heard the whole thing.

"Yeah I like you too Sasuke" whispered Sakura

Disclaimer: Yeah I am putting The Fighting Love on hold for a little while so I made a new story to put up and did you read my other story The Next Contestant anyway see you soon. I do not own Naruto. Ja ne


End file.
